Não vá
by Senhorita Ki
Summary: Shun precisava voltar para a Ilha de Andrômeda, mais Hyoga não gostou muito da idéia...[Gênero: Yaoi] [Casal: Hyoga x Shun]


**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, obviamente e infelizmente não me pertence... Todo os direitos da Obra pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. Abaixo segue um "fanwork", sem fins lucrativos. Assim sendo, o uso da obra pa fins comerciais sem previa autorização dos detentores dos direitos, é violação legal!**

**_ Lendo uma Fic da Senhorita Ki_**_  
__Essas fics são um pouco complexas então esclarecendo...__  
__- Falas com inicio em "aspas à esquerda" são pensamentos... Exceto quando se trata do rádio__  
__- As partes ente "aspas centralizadas" representam música.__  
__- Divirta-se! _

Não vá 

  
"... Eu encontrei você...".  
Desligou o rádio-relógio e levantou os olhos: 7:00am

Hunf... – Voltou a deitar.

Havia dormido mal. Não pregou o olho metade da noite, pensando na proposta que recebera no dia anterior.  
Levantou-se e foi tomar banho. Ao sair do banheiro vestia somente a calça e secava os cabelos com uma toalha.  
Deparou-se com Hyoga sentado na poltrona.

- Onde esteve ontem à tarde? – Indagou o loiro.  
- Eu...Bem...Eu...  
- Estive treinando com Seiya e quando voltei não te achei em lugar algum.  
- Estava ajudando Saori com algumas coisas da fundação – sentou na cama e calçou os sapatos.  
- Não sabia que agora você se interessava por essas coisas.  
- Não é que eu me interesse – respondeu rindo – É que às vezes precisamos nos sentir úteis.  
- Está me chamando de inútil? – Fazia uma cara divertida.  
- Não Hyoga longe de mim – Sorria deliciosamente, indo em direção ao espelho para pentear os cabelos.  
- Hyoga também se levanta, se aproximando de Shun, o observando, acabou por abraça-lo por traz, acariciar-lhe a cabeça dizendo:  
- Adoro o perfume de seus cabelos... – Descia beijando seus ombros – O cheiro e a maciez da sua pele...  
- Hum... Hyoga...  
- Não quero ficar longe de você um dia que seja...

Essas últimas palavras doíam como flechas no coração de Shun.

- Hyoga... Vamos descer... – Fugiu dos carinhos, pegou a camiseta e a vestiu.

O russo sentiu certa indiferença na frase do garoto, mais não questionou, ao passo de que guardou para si o sentimento de que seu amado estava estranho.  
Desceram e tomaram o café, acompanhados de um silêncio que incomodava até os empregados.  
O cavaleiro de cisne olhava Shun como se estivesse o analisando, não podia negar que ele estava diferente... Quieto demais...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- O que?  
- Com você... Aconteceu algo?  
- Não... Por que a pergunta Hyoga?  
- Não sei... Você está estranho, calado...  
- Shun! A senhorita está pedindo que você vá até o escritório – disse Tatsumi a ponta da mesa.  
- Oh sim Tatsumi. Obrigado – Respondeu Shun com um sorriso.  
- Pelo visto você foi útil ontem.  
- Bobo – Os dois riem.  
- Eu vou ajudar o Seiya com os treinamentos de novo... Vejo você mais tarde?  
- Sim sim – Tinha agora um rosto alegre

Hyoga ficou parado alguns instantes olhando para o rosto de Andrômeda, mais foi acordado pelo som da voz do mesmo o chamando. Acenou, e saiu jardim a fora.  
Shun terminou de tomar seu café, e foi até o escritório da mansão.

- Pode entrar! – Disse Saori após ouvir batidas na porta.  
- Com licença.  
- Shun. Estava a sua espera. Sente-se.

Conversaram um pouco sobre tudo, Shun estava realmente ajudando nos projetos da fundação.  
Algum tempo depois, quando o cavaleiro já estava com vontade de ir embora, Saori fez a pergunta que ele mais temia ouvir.

- Você... Pensou no que lhe disse ontem?

Levantou-se e começou a andar pelo cômodo.

- Saori... Eu... Eu não posso sair assim – Falava com a voz tristonha.  
- Shun você tem que se decidir! A Ilha de Andrômeda não pode ficar sem um mestre! Não há ninguém melhor do que você para isso.  
- Eu sei disso... Mas...  
- Quanto mais você demorar a se decidir, pior será para você.  
- ...  
- Fica decidido.  
- ... E quando eu parto?  
- Quarta-feira.  
- Quarta? Mais é daqui a 4 dias! Saori...  
- Shun você tem que ser mais direto na suas decisões. – Foi para um outro cômodo deixando Shun lá, parte em choque por ter de deixar o Japão, parte convicta de que a decisão era certa.

Saiu da sala ainda atordoado por seus pensamentos.

- Você vai para a Ilha de Andrômeda...

Não pode esconder o susto que tomou ao ver Hyoga encostado na parede do lado de fora do escritório.

- Hy... Hyoga...  
O loiro meteu as mãos no bolso e colocou-se a andar corredor afora. Shun permaneceu parado, olhando a figura do namorado sumir na escuridão do corredor.

----+----

Hyoga parecia vagar sem rumo pela mansão. Pensava na conversa que ouvira naquela sala, mais o que te deixava pior era que Shun não havia nem comentado algo sobre o assunto.

- Hei Hyoga! Vamos! Você disse que ia me ajudar – Disse Seiya que carregava uma grande bolsa com equipamentos de ginástica e se dirigia ao local de treinamento  
- Eu... Já vou indo Seiya – O tom de voz do loiro era baixo, parecia que nem era com Seiya que ele falava.  
-  
Pegasus achou estranho o comportamento do amigo mais não ligou – Deve Estar com dor de barriga – Murmurou consigo mesmo.

----+----

Em outro canto da casa, a situação não era diferente. Quando deu por si, Shun já estava em seu quarto pensando em como se desculpar com Hyoga. Não sabia o que pensar, como falar, o que falar... Já se encontrava sentado na cama com as mãos no rosto na tentativa de esconder de si mesmo que estava chorando.  
Um choro rápido. Respirou fundo e tomou uma decisão

- Tenho que falar! – Enxugou o rosto e se levantou, saindo do quarto em seguida.

Resolveu trabalhar, tinha que ocupar a cabeça enquanto escolhia as palavras para Hyoga. Por sorte (ou não), nessa noite, Saori daria um jantar para alguns empresários e pediu que todos os cavaleiros estivessem presentes. Era a chance de Shun de explicar com Hyoga.  
O dia pareceu fluir rápido, já que ambos mantiveram-se ocupados.

----+----

De noite, na hora do jantar, parecia que tudo ia se resolver. As palavras, os tons de voz, Shun havia escolhido tudo para não magoar o Cisne, mais ele havia esquecido um detalhe: O Cisne.  
Hyoga já estava magoado. Durante todo o jantar evitou olhar para Shun e quando este se aproximava, fugia.  
Shun ficou arrasado. Parecia que estava tudo acabo, podia ser só pra ele, mais Hyoga parecia esnobe, chegou até a pensar que fosse por causa da noticia, mais várias foram às vezes em que se virou para Hyoga e este ria como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
Deu a desculpa de que estava cansado, e se retirou do salão onde todos estavam, indo para seu quarto.  
Hyoga por sua vez, acompanhou o rapaz com os olhos enquanto subia as escadas. Ao contrário do que Shun sentia, Hyoga estava triste... Mais triste do que se possa imaginar, mais ele não queria demonstrar isso, orgulhoso como sempre, preferiu se fazer indiferente, do mesmo modo que havia sido tratado.  
Algum tempo se passou e Hyoga resolveu se retirar também, já não havia muitos convidados, não deu desculpas, não se despediu, apenas largou o copo que segurava na mesa e subiu já afrouxando a gravata.  
Do outro lado do corredor, um pouco antes do seu, era o quarto de Shun. Hyoga passou pela porta apenas a olhando de canto, mais não resistiu, voltou um pouco e num impulso, encostou o ouvido esquerdo na porta, quem sabe não ouviria algo. Nada. O Quarto estava silencioso, na certa Shun estava dormindo, se afastou, mais um ruído lhe chamou a atenção, então voltou a encostar o ouvido na porta. Era um gemido baixo, de choro.

- Por...Que... – Foi o que se pôde ouvir da voz baixa que saia do quarto.  
Hyoga se roeu de remorso e pôde sentir os olhos arderem como um princípio de choro. Limpou o rosto e foi para o seu quarto.

----+----

No meio da madruga, sem conseguir dormir, Shun resolveu respirar um pouco de ar puro, então foi até a varanda. Enquanto olhava o céu escuro da madrugada lembrou de uma frase que leu uma vez em um livro _"Dizem que a hora mais escura do dia é a que vem antes do Sol nascer"_. Não sabia por qual motivo, mais esta frase o incentivou em algo que nem ele mesmo sabia. Fechou a sacada, saiu do quarto determinado a falar com Hyoga, no meio da madrugada mesmo.  
Quando chegou no quarto, não bateu, apenas abriu a porta com cuidado para não fazer muito barulho e fechou a por traz de si de igual modo.  
Deu uma boa olhada para a cama e se calou. Todas as palavras que Shun pretendia dizer foram apagadas quando ele viu uma cena maravilhosa. Hyoga dormia como um anjo, e que pecado seria acordar um anjo, ainda mais para falar sobre algo desagradável. Recostou na porta e ficou observando o amado. Este usava apenas um calção azul, estava com a mão esquerda acima da cabeça, a direita sobre o tórax, a perna esquerda levantada e a direita levemente dobrada, o fino lençol branco que cobria a perna direita marcava muito bem as coxas do cavaleiro, o mesmo tórax bem trabalhado de um guerreiro, ganhava um ar de delicadeza com a mão sobre si. Em seu rosto a expressão de algo inexplicável, os traços meio homem meio menino, meio guerreiro meio camponês, era um misto que formava a beleza única de Hyoga. Os lábios estavam entre abertos e os cabelos sobre o rosto. Uma visão que faria qualquer um, seja de qual sexo fosse, utilizar as palavras: i "Belo"... "Lindo" /i  
Talvez Shun pudesse ficar lá até o amanhecer, e assim ter outra visão dos deuses, com seu anjo protetor acordando, mais por algum motivo não o fez. Passou a mão pelo rosto para fugir dos devaneios, deu uma ultima olhada em Hyoga...

_"Como eu te amo..."_

Saiu do quarto e voltou para o seu. Talvez agora ele pudesse dormir.

----+----

Na manhã seguinte, ainda com a imagem da madrugada em sua mente, Shun acordou decidido a se explicar com Hyoga. Antes mesmo de tomar seu café, bateu na porta do namorado.

- Posso entrar?

Hyoga abriu a porta mais nem olhou para ver quem era... Já esperava que fosse ele.

- Hyoga eu...  
- Se quiser malas emprestadas, elas ficam na parte de cima do guarda-roupa.  
- Hyoga!  
- As minhas são maiores... Acho que dá pra levar mais coisas, assim você leva menos malas. – o loiro não olhou para Shun nenhuma vez. Ficou arrumando o quarto como estava antes deste chegar.  
- Hyoga me escuta! – Segurou com força e puxou o braço do russo, fazendo este o encarar. – Desculpe... Não quis ser grosso – soltou logo em seguida.  
- ...  
- Eu queria me desculpar... Sei que foi errado não te contar nada, mais você precisa entender...  
- Foi errado não me contar? Preciso entender? Shun! Eu sei que você não me deve satisfação, mais você estava pretendo voltar para a Ilha de Andrômeda sem me contar nada?  
- Não Hyoga... Eu ia contar...  
- Quando? Na terça-feira? Ou quem sabe na quarta... "Tchau Hyoga estou voltando pra Ilha de Andrômeda e não sei quando volto".  
- Para Hyoga!  
- Isso se você falasse... Talvez eu acordasse e você não estivesse mais na cama, e no meu criado mudo tivesse um bilhetinho escrito à mesma coisa... Ora Shun!  
- Hyoga me entenda! Eu não posso abandonar a Ilha! E a Saori não me deixou escolha! Eu... Preciso ir...  
- Ótimo! Vai! Por que esperar até quarta? A Ilha não pode ficar sem um mestre mais tempo Shun! Vamos! Se apresse! E se você pensa que quando voltar, eu estarei te esperando, está enganado. Eu não vou estar. – Caminhou em direção a porta  
- Hyoga não faz isso... – Os olhos de Shun estavam marejados.  
- Se você está esperando que eu te deseje boa viagem... Boa viagem – Saiu do quarto sem nem se importar com o cavaleiro que ficou para traz.

Shun caiu aos prantos no quarto do Cisne, que não fez diferente, correu até a biblioteca, um lugar da mansão ao qual quase ninguém ia, entrou estantes à dentro e foi chorar no meio dos livros velhos.

----+----

Andrômeda precisa pensar. Talvez nem fosse pensar, mais precisava ficar sozinho um tempo, resolveu sair e dar uma volta pela cidade, passou o dia todo fora, voltou quando estava entardecendo, por volta das 17 horas.  
Quando se aproximava da mansão, pode ver o rastro de fumaça no céu que o jatinho da fundação sempre deixava, e encontrou Tatsumi na porta da casa.

- Quem estava no jato? – Perguntou como quem não quer nada  
- Saori. Ela foi chamada as pressas no santuário.  
- Ah sim... – começou a entrar em casa  
- Hyoga, Seiya e Jabu estavam com ela.  
- Hyoga?  
- Sim. Ela ia levar somente Seiya e Jabu, mais ele disse que também queria ir. Então ela o levou.  
- E quando eles voltam?  
- Não sei. Mais a senhorita deixou um bilhete para você no escritório dela.  
- Esta bem... Obrigado Tatsumi – Entrou e foi direto para o escritório

_"Shun__  
__Consegui que seu vôo fosse adiado para quinta-feira à tarde. Espero que de tempo de você arrumar tudo o que precisa.__  
__Abraços Saori_

Dentro do bilhete ainda havia um papel menor dobrado, abriu e reconheceu a letra de Hyoga.

_"Separei as malas pra você. Elas estão no meu quarto ao lado da minha cama. Cuide bem delas, e principalmente de você".__  
__Te amo. Hyoga"_

Sorriu ao ler o bilhete, talvez Saori tivesse conversado com ele, e entendeu a situação de Shun. Porém, sabia que eles tinham de se entender por conta própria. Somente ele sabia o quanto Hyoga estava magoado.

----+----

Não podia sair do Japão, se realmente iria para a Ilha de Andrômeda, ele tinha coisas a resolver, assuntos pendentes da fundação a tratar antes, visitar pessoas e lugares que sentia falta, e com certeza sentiria mais ainda depois que fosse embora.  
Mais seu desejo era embarcar no primeiro avião para a Grécia, correr para os braços do amado e se desculpar. Os dias foram passando... Segunda e terça passaram rápido, já que ele se manteve ocupado, mais na quarta, já não tinha mais o que resolver, então seu coração estava aflito. Todas as noites, Shun dormiu mal, a sensação de vazio que Hyoga causava era algo praticamente insuportável, ainda mais na situação em que ele foi embora.

_"Será que eu não vou conseguir me desculpar?... Eu... não quero ir sem falar com ele... não posso ir sem me desculpar de verdade... Sem beijar seus lábios, sentir seu cheiro..."._

Passou a quarta toda cabisbaixo, conversou pouco com os amigos, já havia deixado tudo preparado para a partida.  
Chovia muito nesse dia, os planos que Shun tinha de ver o pôr-do-sol na praia foram por água a abaixo, o que o deixou ainda mais desanimado.   
Jantou cedo e foi para o seu quarto. A Mansão ficava vazia e monótona quando Seiya e Jabu não estavam lá para brigar o tempo todo, e sem Hyoga para lhe fazer companhia... E tudo mais que a simples presença do cisne lhe causava.

_"20:30__  
__Tempo chuvoso em toda região de Tokyo. A chuva pode se estender por toda a madrugada e causar trânsito e muito transtorno para quem está nas estradas.__  
__As áreas florestais estão em estado de alerta para eventuais quedas de árvores.__  
__Continue agora com a programação musical"_

Desligou o radio e afundo o rosto no travesseiro que segurava. Quantas horas fazia que estava enfiado no quarto? Não saberia dizer. Fato era que Shun só não estava pior porque estava cumprindo seu dever de cavaleiro. Mais às vezes pensar nessa viagem como um dever não amenizava a dor de não ter a pessoa amada ao seu lado para lhe desejar boa viagem.

_"Se você está esperando que eu te deseje boa viagem... Boa viagem"._

Lembrou das palavras amargas que Hyoga lhe disse alguns dias atrás.  
O Silêncio fez Shun ouvir os grossos pingos de chuva que caiam na sacada e escorriam pela vidraça. Um momento em que ele não gostaria de estar sozinho. Ele sente lágrimas formarem em seus olhos.

_"Por isso não vá embora..._

Entre pingos e suspiros ouviu uma voz conhecida que vinha não sabia da onde vinha...

_E no meio de tanta gente eu encontrei você__  
__Entre tanta gente chata sem nenhuma graça, você veio..._

Hyoga! – se sentou na cama.

_... E eu que pensava que não ia me apaixonar__  
__Nunca mais na vida..._

Era a voz de Hyoga, acompanhada de um violão baixo que ele conhecia bem também.  
"Será que ele..." – correu, abriu a sacada e viu Hyoga...

_... Eu podia ficar feio só perdido__  
__Mas com você eu fico muito mais bonito__  
__Mais esperto..._

Estava ensopado. Cabelos molhados, a roupa colada no corpo, e os olhos fixos para a sacada.

_... E podia estar tudo agora dando errado pra mim__  
__Mas com você dá certo..._

Estendeu os braços em direção a Shun.

_Por isso não vá embora__  
__Por isso não me deixe nunca nunca mais__  
__Por isso não vá, não vá embora__  
__Por isso não me deixe nunca nunca mais_

Shun não sabia como reagia. Se ficava e ouvia a musica, se ia brigar com Hyoga e mandar ele sair da chuva, se corria o abraçava, o beijava...

_Eu podia estar sofrendo caído por aí__  
__Mas com você eu fico muito mais feliz__  
__Mais desperto__  
__Eu podia estar agora sem você__  
__Mas eu não quero... Não quero..._

As ultimas palavras foram ditas numa calma sem igual. Com tanto sentimento que Shun não resistiu e desceu correndo para fora de pijama mesmo, abraçou Hyoga com tanta força que os dois quase caíram para traz.  
A chuva dava o momento perfeito. Shun tinha os olhos molhados de emoção e Hyoga de saudade. Apertou com força o pequeno corpo que o agarrava, o corpo que não sentia há tempos e que fazia uma falta maior que o ar para se respirar.

_Por isso não vá embora__  
__Por isso não me deixe nunca nunca mais..."._

Sussurrou no ouvido de Andrômeda beijando lhe a orelha logo em seguida.  
Shun não respondeu apenas o beijou com carinho, ternura, amor, fogo, desejo... Era um beijo misto de saudade e perdão, um momento único em que palavras eram desnecessárias, e apenas gestos falavam por si próprios. Um beijo longo, banhado a chuva e violão... Seiya não quis quebrar o clima, então emendou uma musica romântica em solo.  
Os dois permaneceram ali, após o beijo, abraçados como se nunca mais fossem se soltar. Talvez esse fosse o real desejo... Mais alguma coisa quebrou o clima

- Hhuahauhuhua SHUN! – uma gargalhada gostosa saiu da boca de Seiya  
- O que?  
- Huhauauhua Shun você... ai... você... USA PANTUFAS ROSAS! Huahauahauhaaua!  
- Seiya – Hyoga deu um tapa na cabeça de Seiya. Mais este não parou de rir.Sem resistir ao moreno debochado de sempre, os três acabam caindo na risada.  
- Alias... Como conseguiu que Seiya te ajudasse Hyoga?  
- Ele me devia. – lançou um olhar ameaçador para Pegasus

_FLASHBACK__  
__- AAAIIII HYOGA! Não dá pra fazer um gelo mais quentinho não?__  
__- Não reclame Seiya... Você quer ficar mais resistente, é o que eu posso fazer por você.__  
__- Mais... tá frriiiiio... – O moreno tinha as pernas, até a altura dos joelhos, congeladas.__  
__- Um dia você vai me agradecer... – Hyoga continuava a comer a maçã.__  
__FLASHBACK_

Aquela noite foi especial para os dois. Ao som da chuva tudo ficava mais gostoso, os toques, as palavras, um simples suspiro podia significar tudo para eles.  
Depois de entregues ao desejo, permaneceram deitados, entre afagos e carícias.

- Obrigado Hyoga.  
- Obrigado? Por quê? – o loiro disse surpreso  
- Por me fazer tão feliz, por me amar, por se importar comigo... Obrigado por você estar aqui... Seja como for, na minha cama, no seu quarto... Se você estiver por perto, tudo fica melhor...  
- Seu bobo – beijou lhe a cabeça – Mesmo que não estiver... – foi interrompido por um beijo  
- Mais eu ainda tenho que ir...  
- ... – ficou um pouco quieto, se levantou da cama sem dizer nada e ficou parado de costas para Shun.  
- Hyoga... – o rapaz ficou aflito  
- Mesmo que não estiver comigo, eu ainda vou te amar... Não importa o tempo que passe... Onde você esteja... Eu vou continuar te amando. Sempre – voltou-se sorrindo para Shun  
- Hyoga! – Pulou da cama e o abraçou com força  
- Desculpe Shun... Eu fiquei nervoso demais aquele dia não consegui entender o seu lado... Mais acho que foi errado tudo o que eu fiz...  
- Não importa! Você está aqui comigo agora e é isso que eu mais queria antes de ir – Ele empurra Hyoga na cama, caindo por cima dele logo em seguida.  
- Hum... – deu um sorriso assanhado de canto de boca – Espera... E quando você vai?  
- Hum... Amanhã à tarde – falou rápido e começou a beijar o pescoço de Hyoga  
- AMANHÃ? – se sentou na cama  
- Ah Hyoga não começa...  
- E quando você volta?  
- Não sei, não sei... – fazia uma cara de impaciente  
- Hum... Então vamos aproveitar o tempo que ainda temos juntos... – jogou Shun para o outro lado da cama

_"Eu tenho o mundo inteiro pra salvar... e pensar em você é Kriptonita..."_

Sussurrou no ouvido de Hyoga, deixando-se ser levado pelos carinhos do amante.

----+----

A quinta-feira amanheceu clara, sem o Sol de costume, mais era um dia claro, as nuvens cinzas eram poucas e se dissipavam rápido.  
Shun e Hyoga tomaram café juntos, sorrindo e fazendo brincadeiras, enquanto Jabu e Seiya, como de costume brigavam na mesa. Seiya, que pegou uma forte gripe, entre xingamentos e ofensas espirrava sem parar.

- Está pronto? – perguntou Hyoga.  
- Tudo certo... – a voz saiu meio tristonha mais não baixa  
- Hei... Não fique assim... Já esta tudo resolvido não é mesmo? Não se preocupe – passava a mão pelo rosto de Shun  
- Tudo bem... Eu sei  
Saíram da mesa e foram se preparar para irem para o aeroporto.

-----+----

Fazia frio lá fora

- Às vezes Tokyo é como São Paulo, cada hora do dia uma estação. – Lembrou Shun um comentário que ouvira de Aldebaran.

No Aeroporto tudo estava arrumado, parecia que todo mundo ia viajar, o local estava cheio.  
Chegaram umas 2 horas antes do vôo, então puderam organizar as cosias no aeroporto com muito cuidado e sem imprevistos.  
Mais duas horas às vezes passa muito rápido, quando deram por si já era hora de embarcar.  
Ouviram o chamado pelos alto-falantes do aeroporto, Se abraçaram uma última vez.

- Prometa que vai voltar logo – Hyoga disse com os olhos fechados.  
- Eu volto... – Shun respondeu com igual ternural.  
- Eu amo você.  
- Eu também te amo... Muito... – apertava o grosso casaco que Hyoga vestia

Um beijo para selar a despedida. Não quiseram demorar mais. A despedida era dolorosa, ainda mais quando não se sabe quando será o reencontro.  
Após deixar Shun na fila de embarque, Hyoga começou a andar devagar, olhava para os pés, seu olhar estava triste e seu coração pesado, mais ele sabia que tudo fazia parte do destino deles como cavaleiros. Respirou fundo, ergueu a cabeça e continuou a andar, agora já pesando na volta do namorado...  
Shun entrou no avião e logo sentou em seu lugar, por sorte pegou uma janela, coincidentemente virada para o aeroporto.  
Ajeitou-se na poltrona confortável, e enquanto esperava o embarque de todos os passageiros, começou a procurar a figura do namorado entre as pessoas do aeroporto.  
Entre os olhos que buscavam a figura de Hyoga, os sentimentos de preocupação e a saudade já presente acompanhavam cada centímetro percorrido.

i "Hyoga... me espere por favor..." /i – Pensava com um olhar aflito.

Avistou então já quase ao fundo, a imagem do russo, esboçou um sorriso com os lábios entre abertos e ficou olhando até que este sumisse, então, ouvindo o recado da aeromoça, pegou os fones de ouvido e colocou.  
Ainda pensando em tudo que havia acontecidos, desde que recebeu a proposta, a serenata, os beijos carinhos, promessas trocadas na noite de amor...  
Espantou-se ao perceber a musica que ouvia.

_"E no meio de tanta gente eu encontrei você...". _

Nota da Autora: Aeeeee! Terminei

Bom essa fic foi feita pro 1º challenge da Comunidade Hyoga e Shun \o, organizado pela lindosa da Mary tnx linda pelo seu coment ele valeu e muiiiito.

Apesar de corrida, eu achei minha fic tão lindaaa XDD autoespanca. Foi a fic que mais gostei de escrever.. e apesar de ler e reler, vaaaarias vezes, e perceber que muitas coisas poderiam ser mudadas, eu faço estilo "águas passadas não movem moinhos", por isso acho que não vou mexer nela XD.

Boooooom quem quiser saber, a musica que eh cantada pelo Hyoga eh Não vá embora da Marisa Monte... que caiu do céu XD

O legal dessa fic eh q... bom quem quiser mais pergunte! XDD

Jaa nee yo! o/


End file.
